


What a relief we have each other

by Oceanewave



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Brotp, F/F, M/M, bestfriends Gray and Cana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanewave/pseuds/Oceanewave
Summary: 1: I promise to be your friend forever2: I promise to always be there for you, no matter what3: I promise to give you all my candies if you are sad4 : And I promise to let you stay with me if you have no home





	What a relief we have each other

Gray takes off his jacket as he makes his way through the bar. A song he doesn’t recognize is playing over people’s voices and the smell of beer reaches his nose. It’s warm inside and Gray was glad for it, winter is slowly taking place, and while he doesn’t have a particular problem with that, he can’t say that being in this kind of warmth doesn’t please him as well.

Sighing he takes a look around him and a little smile appears on his lips as he finally spots his best friend waiting for him at a table, already sipping a cocktail. In a few steps Gray is by her side and she smiles widely as he kisses her cheek to greet her. He then takes the seat in front of her.

“For a moment I was afraid that you were too caught up in a certain pinket ass to join me here! You’re late you know!” Cana says, a smirk now on her face.

“I’m not late, I’m right on time. It’s you who were too early. Couldn’t wait for a drink ? I wonder what Lucy thinks of this.” Gray shoots back, raising an eyebrow.

“She thinks I’m fabulous, that’s what !”

Gray rolls his eyes but doesn’t say anything more on the matter, and a few seconds later there’s a waiter by his side, taking his order. The waiter is making his way back when Cana speaks again.

“My dad came back.”

And this gets Gray’s full attention.

Cana and he always make a point to see each other at least twice a month, they are childhood friends, and no matter how much time has passed since they first met in kindergarten, they always manage to keep their friendship stable. Saying that they know each other by heart is an understatement. Which is why Gray knows that if she decided to talk about her father, that means it was important, after all, her relationship with that man has never been good.

“When?” He asks carefully.

“Yesterday.”

At least that explains why she kept messaging him most of the night, insisting that they should see each other today, even if they were at the exact same place the week before.

“Did you see him or did he gave you a call?”

“He came to the house. Probably thought there was no one around since he knows I’m practically living with Luce at this point, but I was there to pick a few things up and..” Cana trails off, playing with the straw in her glass.

“And what? What happened?” Gray urges.

Gray can see the pain on her face and he puts his hand on the table for her to take. She doesn’t, she’s never been really physical, but Gray doesn’t take back his hand, showing that he is here.

“He opened a bottle and drank it. Then he started to say how much I look like my mom and how he wished she was still here. He called me by her name. Twice. He cried like a fucking baby before he passed out on the couch.”

“Cana… I’m sorry you had to deal with that. I know it’s never easy to see him like this. You should have told me that last night! Natsu wouldn’t have said no for you to come over!”

Cana only smiles a little, shaking her head slightly.

“It’s okay, I went to Lucy, her roommate wasn’t there so we had some time alone. I’m with her tonight as well. I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure, idiot. Beside this shitty story, I actually have great news.”

Gray isn’t fooled and knows perfectly that this is a way for her to not linger on the subject. It’s her way of telling him “I told you something important to me because I needed you to know, but don’t press the matter”. So he decides to indulge her.

“Lucy and I decided to live together. We’re searching for a house in the area. She doesn’t want to go far because of her job and because of your idiotic boyfriend. And I don’t want to go far either because of your idiotic self.”

Gray can’t help but laugh a little at that, when the waiter finally comes back and gives him his drink, he gladly takes a sip.

“You and Lucy living together ? Why do I feel like this is going to be a disaster ?” Gray teases.

“Not as much as you and Natsu. I’m pretty sure that you won’t find us crashing at your place because we somehow manage to burn water and half the kitchen.” Cana responds, a smug look on her face.

“Oh come on! That was Natsu, not me, and you can’t hold that against me. At least we had a good reason to crash at your place, unlike you who showed up at our house at 2 am because there was a spider in your room and you didn’t want to bother Lucy. As if bothering us was any better.”

“I’ll never bother my sweet girlfriend for something like that. This is why you are here. You signed up for this!”

“I don’t remember signing anything. Or I wasn’t myself when I did and if it’s that’s the case that means the contract is not valid!”

Cana laughs and looks in her purse before sliding a piece of paper out of it and handing it to Gray.

“Actually we were ten and we were high on sugar but it doesn’t make it any less valid. You’ll have to bear with my shitty ass until death makes us part darling !”

Gray lays his eyes on the little paper where he can identify two types of handwriting. It’s clumsy and there are a lot of mistakes but Gray recognize the words

1: I promise to be your friend forever  
2: I promise to always be there for you, no matter what  
3: I promise to give you all my candies if you are sad  
4 : and I promise to let you stay with me if you have no home

“I can’t believe you actually kept this…” Gray says, his voice suddenly emotional.

“It’s blackmail in case you decide that I’m not worthy of being your friend one day. And it also reminds me why I put up with your ass sometimes !”

Gray shakes his head, amused as he gives the paper back to Cana.

“I’m glad we’re friends Cana,” He says fondly.

He watches as his friend looks down, a little blush on her face.

“Yeah..I’m glad too.”


End file.
